


Pie Can Make it Better

by Mischel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Castiel Buys Dean A Pie, Episode: s08e22 Clip Show, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Castiel didn't meet Metatron in the shop while he was buying pie for Dean? Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Can Make it Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Destiel fanfic, written in 2014. I'm not native speaker, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes you find (I haven't read this story since it was published two years ago, so...). I hope you'll enjoy :)

"Where's the pie?" asked Castiel in his usual deep monotone voice, his eyes narrowing a little. The pie was the only thing left he wanted to buy for Dean. He knew Dean loved pies.

"I think we're out." The young boy behind the desk answered. He said that as if it wasn't any big deal, as if the pie wasn't important at all, which Castiel couldn't understand.

He reached a hand and grabbed the dark haired boy by his collar, saying "You don't understand, I _need_ pie."

"I'm so s-sorry, sir," blurted the boy "I'm afraid we d-don't have any more p-pies, sir," Castiel's eyes narrowed even more. "But," exclaimed the virgin. " B-but across the s-street there is another shop, you could ask t-there, s-sir." He said with his eyes still wide.

Castiel looked into his eyes. He wasn't lying. He let go of that boy and grabbed some of his money for the pie. The rest he left there to pay for the things he bought.

The boy was right. Across the street, not very far away, was another shop. Castiel went in and looked around. He smiled when he saw pies on the table right in front of him. He chose one. Then another one, if Dean still wouldn't be convinced that he was sorry. And then he finally bought them. Well, 'bought them'. He took them and left all the money he had left on the table in front of the shop assistant.

Then he finally went back to the Winchesters' bunker. They were still gone and Castiel wasn't sure when would they come back. But he wanted Dean to stop being mad at him. Yes, he did understand why was he so mad. He betrayed him. Both of them. Then he didn't respond to their prayers, he was ignoring them. He thought he was doing the right thing, he always said to himself. But he knew that anytime he wasn't thinking about the angel tablet he was hiding, or another angels, he was thinking about Dean. He knew he betrayed him, and he didn't know what was to feel sorry, but even as an angel, he wasn't happy for what he did to them.

They were his friends after all.

He found the fridge and put there the beer and eggs, he decided to buy too at last. Then he put there the pies too, very carefully. Once he did it, he went down, deeper to the bunker, looking for Dean's room. Finally he found it and made sure that 'Busty Asian Beauties' was on Dean's pillow, so he would find it when he will return to rest there.

That was all he wanted to do. And now came the next question. What to do now? Dean and Sam were gone and he was alone in their bunker. He sat to one of those long tables in the main room and waited. He was an angel after all. What else was he supposed to do? He didn't know what was fun, he didn't need to rest, or to eat. So he thought he would just sit there quietly and wait till his friends return.

After about two hours, he heard something rustling in the keyhole of the main door to the bunker. They had to be coming back. He quickly appeared in front of the fridge, grabbed the pie (still carefully of course) and beer, appeared back and set it on the table. Then he hid behind the wall, waiting till Dean notices what has he made for him to apologise properly.

And then he heard them. They were talking - something about Crowley and all the people they have saved. Suddenly Dean stopped in the middle of sentence. Cas peeked from behind the corner just to see Dean's smile with his eyes staring at the pie. Sam smirked, knowingly.

"Dude, dude," Dean shoved Sam into a shoulder, his smile spreading across his face "look at that! A pie!" he said happily.

Sam looked around and caught a glimpse of Castiel's trench coat behind the wall. He smiled. He knew that Cas wouldn't just sit here. He knew he would do something for Dean. And Sam was glad, he wanted them both to make amends in their friendship. It was annoying to see his brother not talking to Cas, when all that was Castiel trying to do was to apologise.

"Anyway, I go to my room," Sam said after a while, looking at Dean. But Dean was already sitting down to the table, licking his lips and preparing to eat the delicious pie in front of him. Sam smiled and quietly left. He knew that they needed a bit of privacy now. Dean took a bite and smiled happily, leaning back in the chair. Oh how much he loved pies. Castiel was watching him, smiling that Dean at least liked something he bought for him. Then he went from behind the wall, asking "Do you like it?"

Dean looked at him, suddenly realizing that Cas was the only one who could have made this for him. Castiel. The angel he was so mad at. And suddenly the pie didn't taste as good as before. He swallowed the rest he had in his mouth and pushed the pie away from him.

"You made it?" he asked the angel.

"I went to a shop and bought you a couple of things. Including the beer and pie, yes." Cas answered politely as usual.

Dean looked at Cas, the pie, and then he stood up without another word, intending on going away. And that hurt Cas. Not that just his best friend was mad at him, he didn't even like the things he made for him. He didn't want to be friends anymore. Family. He didn't want him to be around, he wasn't talking to him. He didn't like him and it was all just his fault.

"Dean," he said, his voice small and vulnerable. And that made Dean to stop and look back at him. Castiel continued, "I am really sorry," he said for the fifth time that day, "I can't describe how much I want to apologise, Dean. And this is what I thought might please you." Small tears found their way to the angel's blue eyes. "I don't want you to be mad at me. I know I did a wrong thing... I should have trust you. I should have listen to you and let you help me hide the tablet. I should have known better." Castiel said, his eyes not leaving Dean's face.

Dean came closer to him. He saw those sparkling tears in Castiel's eyes. And he knew he was mad at him. That he still is mad at him. But when he saw how much was the angel trying to make it up to him, to be friends again... It made him somehow softer.

"I shouldn't have ignored you, I'm sorry for everything I have ever done to you and your brother. Please believe me, I am." Cas said. He was surprised to find out that his eyes were wetting. He reached a hand and touched his eye. When he looked at his finger, it was wet. He was confused.

By that time was Dean already standing next to Cas, looking at him. Maybe even smiling a little. Castiel noticed that and jumped a bit. He stepped a bit back, he didn't want to disturb Dean's personal space. But to his surprise, Dean stepped closer to him again.

"I know you're sorry, Cas." Dean finally said to him after a long time. "And I'm not saying that I'm not still mad at you," Castiel's eyes saddened a bit, " but, we could maybe... let it go... for now." He finished his sentence.

That made Cas smile. He wasn't smiling often and Dean knew it, but if someone asked him now, Dean could've sworn that this smile was the biggest he's ever seen on Castiel's face. Cas hugged him, then Dean sat back to the table. Cas appeared back in front of the fridge to get more beer and the second pie. When he returned, he sat next to Dean, still smiling.

They were sitting there a long time, just talking and smiling. Dean ate his pie and when Cas didn't want the second one, he ate that too. Dean even made Castiel to drink some of the beer, so the angel was a little bit drunk. But he didn't mind and they were talking again. In the end Sam joined them, eating his sandwich he made and drinking the beer as well. They were Team Free Will again. All safe and sound (except Sam, he was still tired and needed to do the last trial). But at least they were all happy.

When the night came after the long day, Cas stayed sitting in his chair, guarding his friends and the bunker during the night. The Winchesters offered him a room, but he didn't want to. He was an angel, he couldn't sleep. And instead of pointless laying in bed, he could at least protect his friends. A real angel watching over them.

Sam and Dean nodded and went back to their rooms, both tired. When Dean entered his room and closed the door, he found 'Busty Asian Beauties' on his pillow. A huge smile appeared on his face when he remembered his friend angel, watching over them. He was glad he forgave him after all.

*The End*


End file.
